SUMMARY?CORE C: IMAGING CORE. The Imaging Core supports the Harvard Aging Brain Study (HABS) Program Project Grant (PPG) by overseeing the acquisition and analyses of all imaging protocols. For the renewal, the Imaging Core will have primary responsibility for the acquisition of the PET protocols for both C11 PiB and F18 T807. The Core will also be responsible for the analytic processing of the BASE MRI sequences to generate standard volumetric MRI variables for all HABS participants. The Core will also assist with processing of data acquired in the ADVANCED Imaging subset: FDG (Project 1) and PRISMA MRI (Project 3). All Core image data will be integrated with data from Core B: Clinical Core within the AgingCentral database and in Core D: Analytic Core. In conjunction with the Analytic Core, personnel from each of Projects 1 through 4 will be able query the database to acquire full quality controlled image data for use in testing individual Project hypotheses. The BASE MRI protocol (acquired in Project 4) will consist of a standardized set of structural and functional acquisitions for subject characterization, volumetric and atrophy analysis (Aim 1). The Core will oversee the collection of PIB and T807 PET data as the primary assessments of amyloid and tau deposition, which will be used by all four Projects to accomplish individual Project aims (Aim 2). In coordination with the Project 1 ADVANCED sub-study, the Core will also oversee the processing and analysis of FDG metabolism (Aim 2), and for Project 3: DTI, and multi-band fMRI data. The Imaging Core will supply the four PPG Projects with quality checked MRI and PET region of interest data that has been archived and managed under the supervision of the Analytic Core (Aim 3). For MRI, we will extract whole- brain volumes and cortical and subcortical volumetric measures (e.g., hippocampus). For PET, we will extract measures of amyloid and tau deposition using, respectively, distribution volume ratios (DVR), and standardized uptake ratios (SUVR). The processing pipelines have been automated using a combination of tools based on FreeSurfer, SPM8, FSL, and in-house programs. The Imaging Core is composed of a strong group of clinical neuroimaging investigators, with specialized training in radiology, neurology, psychology, informatics, and computer science, who will supervise a dedicated research staff to perform MRI and PET acquisitions, data processing, and analyses in close collaboration with the research Projects.